Blurry
by Glamagirl
Summary: The consequences of a night she can barely remember begins to have a big toll on her, now she needs to find out what happened… Eve/?
1. Chapter 1

Old story, new pairings and different possibilities. Reality inaccurate and probably contains zero sense, you have been warned and thus you'll be reading under your own risk. Other than that, enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

_His fingers felt like fire… they were burning her hypersensitive skin with their maddening touch and as they traveled from her naked thigh to her hip and then a little bit further up, a strangled moan escaped her lips. _

_It was amazing, just a touch of his strong fingers running through her ribcage and all rational thought that was left in her evaporated._

_With her common sense nowhere to be found and craving to feel more, the young brunette moved her hand from where it has been resting over her head and placed it over his larger one, slowly sliding it up towards her breast. _

_'You can touch me, I won't break.' She breathed the words out as a sly grin formed on her lips. _

_He obeyed, cupping the perfect swell of her chest in his hand while pinching her hardened peak between two fingers._

_The response to his touch was an approving hum that barely traveled past her throat as her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. It felt good, his touch felt better than it had any right to feel._

_With her mind was a fuss, she was allowing sensation to rule over her body, wanting the silent tormentor of her flesh to do as he pleased with her. There was no inhibition and no sense of right and wrong in her, not that night; the only thing that she cared for was that what he was doing felt amazing and that she wanted him to go on._

_'That feels nice…' She slurred, throwing her head back against the mattress as his teeth and tongue kept teasingly nipping and lapping that special spot below her jaw that she loved so much to be treated, and while he worried her throat with his mouth his fingers worked their sorcery on her flesh, squeezing her in his palm as her boiling blood flushed her skin. _

_Aching, swollen and with every cell of her body filled with lust, the brunette woman moved her hand to the side and reached down his body, right where she could feel his erection poking insistently against her hip. _

_He wasn't naked like she was and the soft fabric that separated his burning member from the touch of her hand resulted too inconvenient for her taste. 'Take this off. I want to touch real nice…'_

_The sum of her words and her touch made him hiss under his breath and she couldn't help but to let out a raspy laugh. She was letting herself go completely loose that night and she liked that he was enjoying himself too; she wanted to be touched and she wanted to touch… she wanted to succumb into the most exquisite pleasures of the flesh and as things were going she could say that they were halfway through. _

_'Take it off so I can feel you.' Her head was swimming, she couldn't deny it, but even in her state she knew that it wasn't fair that after stripping her naked he was still wearing his underwear, she wanted him just as naked as she was. Exposed, ready…_

_But instead of doing as she said, the man just removed his hand from her breast and slid it to her waist, pushing her lightly off the mattress so she could rest on her side; once he accommodated her like he wanted to he pressed his body to her back and his lips traveled lower so he could kiss her shoulder._

_She grunted, the position she was now made it a bit uncomfortable to touch him like she wanted to so she put her hand away from him and pressed her bottom harder against his arousal, feeling at the same time as his hand was placed over her flat stomach._

_It was all surreal, and opening her eyes to find a sea of blackness surrounding her she chuckled. 'I know you… right?' She asked, but no vocal response other than his ragged breathing could be heard._

_Then his other hand slipped between her legs, running smoothly all the way up until two expert digits found the liquid heat that was making her judgment to be impaired. _

_'Oh God." She purred as she bit her lips, her legs automatically separating so he could explore with care, parting her and feeling her at will. _

_As it turned out, he knew exactly how to touch her to make her squirm. He knew where to rub, he knew the right rhythm and pressure to put on her and as the momentum was staring to build up in the pit of her stomach, a lone finger slipped in; making her moan out loud at the sweet intrusion._

_'Who are you?' She wanted to ask as her face blindly searched for his, but taking the way her head turned to him and the fact that her lips were parted for him to claim, the man laying behind her leaned forward and kissed her, his lips stealing away any word she could have muttered…_

Eve blinked her eyes open, the warm emerald green orbs that were her eyes trying to focus in the poor lighted room of the bedroom. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy and as she stared through heavy eyelids at the open door of her hotel bathroom, the notion came to her that her head was throbbing.

Yes, she had a headache; or more like a feeling that there was someone playing a slow but steady drum melody inside her head. At the moment it felt bad, but having been in that situation a few times before, she knew that it was nothing that some aspirin and a huge mug of coffee couldn't handle.

Now, if she could make it out of bed she would take care of that…

Mumbling a few incoherencies, the Colorado native closed her eyes and dragged the heavy comforter over her head, drowning out of her sight everything but pure darkness.

Down beneath the covers she found comfort and she didn't want to get out of bed, she could lay there all day long and suffer the hangover from hell as she could because there was no way she could get up. Her entire body was aching, it was as if a truck ran her over and in that moment she decided that she was never again going to drink like she did the previous night.

Ah, but usually she didn't let herself get so far, but another Raw just ended, the guys were particularly feisty and like some of the other Divas told her, the road to WrestleMania was coming to an end and she was in the only Divas match on the card.

So yeah, they needed to celebrate it big because up until a month ago, the plan was to have the Divas in a three minutes dark match and that was it. They needed to make it a night to remember…

And yeah, what a night it has been; food and drinks with friends, dancing, hitting the hottest club in town and then…

Sitting over the bed quickly, Eve grabbed her head and groaned. The sudden movement made her dizzy and it also sent a new stab of pain to her temples; but the feeling was secondary to what her mind threw at her, and for a whole minute she remained frozen... a collage of images dancing inside her head.

_Flesh against flesh, her back arching into him as they pressed hard together, almost as if they wanted to become one. Lips on lips, parted in the most sensuous of kisses as her breath became his, tongues clashing against each other as fingers explored naked skin._

"No… it was a dream." A nice and sexy dream but nothing more. It was just her alcohol induced brain and the fact that she hasn't been intimate with anyone in such a long time that was making it all feel real. But it wasn't real… nothing happened. She wouldn't do _that_ even while drunk out of her mind and her friends wouldn't let her go out of control like that. Right?

Ah but it was one of her friends who sent him her way, she remembered… she has been drunk like few times before and Barbie and her boyfriend escorted her back to her room once they left the club at the wee hours of the morning. Yeah, she was drunk but not to a point where she didn't know what she was doing so she remembered.

They took her inside her room and Barbara told her that she had a surprise, one that she was going to like very much; then in her alcohol induced willingness she let them cover her eyes and they sat her in a chair, telling her to be still and not to take the blindfold off.

After she was set to receive her surprise, Barb told her to enjoy it and then she was gone. Not many seconds passed by when some lively music started to play in the background and then there was this guy dancing all over her.

She laughed heartedly at the beginning, covering her mouth with her hand as the guy went on. Sure, he wasn't the best dancer in the world but she was too drunk to care so she just laughed, playing along and just living the moment as a fading sense of common sense told her to stop things.

Then, somewhere during his dance she lifted her hands and touched him, playfully pulling his shirt off only to find that the man had a nice body… she knew because her hands were restless and she ran them all over him.

He also smelled nice, maybe that's what drew her in because there was nothing she liked more in a man with a nice scent and her guy smelled to die for.

That was how it all started; she got bold, touched him and stroked him in places she shouldn't have touched him and the next thing she knew they were in bed, making out while her clothes slowly disappeared…

"Oh my God." She whined, closing her eyes and throwing herself back into the mattress. The memory of what happened was blurry in her mind but the basics were very clear, she fooled around and God knew what else with a complete stranger!

She let him and even encouraged him to touch her, she kissed him and she touched him and she didn't even know who he was!

For all she knew he recorded it all and it was already all over the internet! That was without taking into consideration the risks of any diseases she could get out of her drunken irresponsibility.

"No, no… I'm not like that. I couldn't have done that." She mumbled under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to think straight.

Okay, first things first. If Barbara was the one who sent him to her it could mean that he was one of the guys… it could be any of them for all she knew, anyone with short hair that was…

And she knew the hair thing because she had run her fingers through his and it was nice and short.

Then who was it? Out of her mind she tried to think of all the guys that were in the roster that could meet that criterion and there were quite a few. All of them had nice bodies and she wasn't sober enough to play the guessing game. But even though a few names came into her mind: Matt aka Zack, John, Randy and Punk… or it could have been Cody! She saw him hanging with Randy at the club so he was a suspect too.

"What do I do now?" She knew that her supposed to be friend Barbara was going into one of her gateway trips with her boo and when she went in one of those she disconnected herself from the world, meaning that she wouldn't be able to reach her until next week.

Until then she had to find out who was the mystery guy and she needed to know how far things went with him… and her search had to start now.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So let me get this straight. Yesterday after the show you went out with the guys and sometime during the night you got drunk out of your mind; then Barbie set you up with some stranger and while blindfolded you had sex with him?"

At the crude sound of that question, Eve adjusted her designer's sunglasses on top of her nose and then she lowered her head, slowly leaning forward over the table so she could whisper her next words. "I never said it was a stranger, just that I don't know who he was."

Maryse chuckled, shaking her head as she stared at the younger woman sitting in front of her. "It's the same thing! Eve, you had sex and you don't even know with whom; what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! The Los Angeles resident hurried to say while placing the palm of her right hand against her forehead. "I was drunk and I really don't know how that happened… you know I'm not like that."

And she really wasn't, as open minded as she was, she wasn't one to have one night stands; not while sober, not when drunk and definitely not if she didn't know with whom she was having it. She was more the kind of woman that liked the thrill of moving slowly. She liked her man to work his charm on her and earn the chance of winning her over.

But now she was trapped in a dilemma where she got loose and wild with someone and not only she didn't know who he was but other than a few images in her head she could barely remember what happened. As far as she was concerned, everything happened in her room the previous night; she knew there was touching and kissing but it surely didn't stop there.

Her crumpled blankets were proof of that and the fact that she woke up naked and with the blindfold lying on the floor besides the bed only corroborated the blurry memories she had of the night.

It hadn't been a dream, it happened and she had to find out who this guy was. She only needed a place to start and since she couldn't do it alone she called her close friend and former WWE Diva to tell her everything.

She knew the French-Canadian would be quick to respond to her call, after all she has been traveling with her boyfriend Mike and the only thing she had to do was make it out of their room and go down to the hotel's restaurant to hear her out.

At the other side, Maryse took in a deep breath and leaned back against her chair. "And you really have no clue of who he was? I mean there must be something other than his hair. Tell me how tall he was and maybe we can go on from there."

"I'm not sure, I mean I remember that I was sitting and then we were in bed… I don't think I stood up in front of him." She shrugged, trying to remember any more details about the previous night.

But there was nothing she could hold onto, her memory was fuzzy and he left no clue behind that she could pick on, she knew because she searched all over her room and she couldn't even find the used condom she has been praying to find.

"Eve, you are unbelievable; and to think that people used to say that I was a bad influence over you." Maryse said, pursing her lips as she looked around the busy hotel restaurant they were both sitting in. "I don't know then… I'm trying to help you but you are not giving me much, did he have a beard?"

Eve shook her head, then thought about it and decided that she wasn't sure. "I don't know, he could have."

"This could be important so think it over, out of the guys you mentioned, only Randy, Matt and Punk have facial hair; John and Cody, don't so if you remember this then we can cut the chase by half."

"What do you want me to say, I can't remember!" Eve blurted out, the weight of the whole situation making her lose her cool for a second.

At her friend's outburst, Maryse just rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. "I think it was Matt aka Woo Woo Woo. I mean let's face it, everybody knows he has a big crush on you and what better opportunity to get to you that when you are drunk? Yup, it was him."

"No, I don't think so." Eve replied while blinking her eyes slowly. Sure, she couldn't remember, but she couldn't picture Matt being her mystery man… she just couldn't."

"Why not? Out of the other guys he's the one that makes more sense; I mean John doesn't strike me as the type who gets his conquests drunk and blindfolded to have sex with them, then there's Punk and well, we all know that he is a _ladies' man_ but I highly doubt he would get you drunk just to sleep with you; then we have Randy who looks like he hates all the Divas the same and then we have Cody, whom quite honestly, I think is gay."

"Cody is not gay, he was with Beth and Layla and now he is dating some other girl." Eve said and as an afterthought she added. "Let's not take him off that list."

"Alright, but if he's dating then why would he want to get in your pants? I mean it's not like he has shown any interest in you before so why now? Oh, and let's not forget that there is a chance that there is someone else we are not thinking about."

"Yeah, there are a lot of men out there that could have been my mystery man. It could have been anybody." Eve said with a bitter laugh, her eyes set on her uneaten lunch over the table. "You know, I feel like such a slut and I feel awful." She said as her fingers crawled to her hair, running through her scalp and then through her soft locks. "I could go straight to them and ask each one but how will that make me look? And that's without taking into consideration that he could always lie and say it wasn't him."

"You are screwed, or more like you got screwed." Maryse said with a raspy laugh.

At that, Eve knitted her brows and just when she was about to open her mouth to reply, Maryse put her spoon down and her eyes got wide, sparkling as she looked somewhere behind her friend. "Look, he's suspect number one to be questioned. Play along." After saying that, the former Divas champion whistled and then laughed. "Hey Punky, come here."

At the sound of the name of one of her possible mystery man, Eve straightened up in her chair and started to play with the fruit on her plate, stabbing the little pieces of strawberries with her fork as she felt the man approaching.

"If you got Punk to bed, then I will kill you. The things I would do to that man if I would get him in my bed."

Doing a double take, Eve forgot about her dilemma for a short while and snorted. "Yeah? I wonder what Mike would say about that."

"Shut up; that I'm dating doesn't mean I'm blind and that I can appreciate what I… shhh, here he comes. Hi Punky, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine… why?" He said and out of the corner of her eye Eve could see him frowning as Maryse pulled a chair besides her so he could sit.

He sat, and very so slowly Eve looked up, glad that she was wearing her sunglasses to cover her eyes. It was unnerving to think that this man touched her all over just a few hours ago and not being able to say for sure.

"Just wondering. So… nice day isn't it?"

"Okay spill it out, what do you want?" He said, looking from one woman to the other as his fingers tapped over the table. "If it's money I don't have any."

Maryse smiled and looked over to Eve. "Okay, I'll spill it out, we have question for you…"

"Boxers." Phil said, grinning a half crooked grin as he leaned back into his chair. For a moment his green eyes settled on Eve and she tilted her head, watching him. "I'm all about comfort."

Laughing, Maryse arched an eyebrow and shook her head. "Well that was not the question but it's good to know, right Eve?"

Eve forced a smile and blinked a few times. Her mystery man was wearing boxers, she was super sure of that, but was he wearing a lip and a tongue ring? She didn't think so but it could be, or maybe he took it off to throw her off. Whoever her guy was he hadn't want her to know who he was so anything was possible.

"What we really wanted to ask is more of a favor, last night my friend here got wasted out of her wits and lost something. She doesn't remember a thing and she has some personal stuff there, she needs to find it asap so I was wondering if you could help us."

Punk snorted and his eyes went back to Eve. "So is this like that movie, The Hangover? What did you lose?"

"My phone…" She responded with caution, trying to decide if Punk was or not her mystery man.

He matched the body type she had in mind, true, but his hair was a bit longer than what she imagined. Then there was the point Maryse mentioned before; she didn't know if the lifestyle he lived allowed him to sleep with drunk women or not, but something in her was telling her a big no.

But then again, why was he looking at her like that? She felt as if she was being scrutinized and his eyes on her made her look away.

"That blows, do you want me to call it?"

"No, it's okay." She said, biting on her lower lip. If he called, her phone was going to start ringing and what excuse would she give then?

"We tried that, we just wondered if you've seen it. She was out with you guys clubbing and maybe you saw it lying around."

"No, I was in my room the entire night; just me and the season finale of The Walking Dead. But if I know of something I'll let you know, okay." He said as he got up to his feet. "Oh and Eve, there's no point to get wasted like that, I always thought it was way more fun to do things while having a clear mind, that way you can remember it all." With that said he smiled and walked away, leaving Eve staring after him.

"Okay what was that?" Maryse said in a gasp. "That thing he said at the end, could it be? No… not Phil, I would kill you!"

Eve threw her head against the table and whined. "I don't know! I don't know…" Then she looked back up and took off her sunglasses. "If it was him he clearly had no intention of letting me know so what can I do?"

"Okay let's not panic! Maybe he didn't mean anything with that; Phil is not preachy but he's not shy in letting other's know why he doesn't like alcohol so maybe it was just that… but then again, he is known to be a ladies' man so I don't know what to think. Maybe he wants to be known as the guy who has slept with all the divas and you were a step to get there. And think about it like this, that he claims that he was in his room doesn't help his case because if he was alone then who can say he didn't just went to you in the middle of the night."

Eve swallowed hard, in her mind she was starting to picture the tattooed man as the person that made her feel wanton enough to lose all inhibition; and yeah she could go into a rant about how he took advantage of her but it has been her the one that started things. She initiated the touching fiesta before throwing herself at him and a man was a man and he did what most men in the world would have done.

"He worked with Justin for a while so they could have become good friends, he set him up." She whispered, her eyes getting wide as she looked at her blonde friend.

Maryse opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again to speak. "No, I still don't see Phil being the one… we need to question suspect number two, Mr. Randy Orton." With that said, Maryse took out of her purse some money, put it over the table and stood up, grabbing Eve and walking towards another table where the Third Generation Superstar was sitting alone.

Once close to the man, the French-Canadian shoved her forward "Go and ask him."

Stumbling on her feet, Eve almost fell on the floor, and if it wasn't because she placed her hands on top of the table Randy was sitting on, she would have met the floor up close and personal.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling her face flushing at the way Randy lifted his face up to stare directly into her eyes, the bluish grey of his orbs delving deep into her green ones.

"What were you are going." He said, his tone off as bored but his eyes refusing to leave her.

Without saying a word, Eve nodded, brushed her hair behind her ear and walked back to Maryse.

"I'm going to kill you" She hissed, allowing Maryse to grab her arm so they could walk away from Randy.

"You didn't ask him anything." Maryse hissed back, shaking her head and clearing her throat. "Anyway, I have you another guy that matches your mystery guy. Evan Bourne."

"His name is Matt."

"Whatever, we already have a Matt here and he's our primary suspect so let's call this one Evan. Come on, I'll go with you to help you out."

With that said, Maryse walked to the exit door and Eve followed, barely having time to recover from that brief encounter with Randy.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something about that man that unnerved her that morning. Could it be that deep inside she recognized him as the guy she was looking for? Could it be that in a moment of crazy abandon she had sex with him?

This was all too much, and then while she was still a bit shaken up, Maryse was leading her towards Evan. Closing her eyes, she cussed under her breath. Her friend was meaning well, she knew that, but she would rather be behind closed doors than running after a guy that probably saw the most private side of her while alcohol ruled her behavior.

It was embarrassing and mortifying.

"Hey Evan." Maryse said while linking her arm to Eve's.

"Hi!" The airborne superstar said with a big smile on his face. He seemed happy, he always did but Eve wondered if he had a special motive that day, because of as far as she could say the performance she put last night was enough to make a man smile for weeks.

Yeah, she wasn't cocky as a rule, but she was aware that her looks made men of all kinds want her and a shy guy like Evan maybe saw his only chance the previous night, having her drunk and very willing to do anything.

Thinking, she put her sunglasses back on and watched him. His body type matched more than Punk's and so did Randy's, after all they were cut in all the right places and her mystery man had a body sculpted in hard muscles. She also noticed that in Evan's case, he wasn't bad to look at all, maybe he looked too much of a sweet kid but that wasn't entirely a bad think.

Of Randy she couldn't say much, she needed to gather the courage to go and talk to him, until then she was going to put him on hold…

So that left Matt, who looked nice and Punk who looked intriguing, and that way her mystery man had two faces; it was to be seen which one was the real one.

"So what are you doing around? I thought you were out." Maryse asked and pulled at Eve's arm, probably so she would immediately catch on the detail that of all the guys he was the one out of place.

He wasn't on the road with the rest of them so what could be a good motive for him to be there?

"I was, but I'll make my comeback pretty soon."

"I see… will you be appearing on tonight's house show?"

Evan smiled, running his hand through his hair. "No, not tonight but I'll be in the ring sooner than you expect, I already have a meeting with creative Monday night."

"Oh so you came by just to say hi?"

Eve nudged her friend's side with her elbow, because as Maryse fired up her questions, Matt started biting on his lips; he seemed suddenly nervous…

"Basically, I live a few hours away so I came last night to hang out with the guys, then it got late so I stayed here, I'm on my way home right now."

"Speaking of last night, Eve here is suffering from a hangover from hell; she got wasted so bad that she can't even remember where she put her shoes." Laughing, she looked at her friend and then smiled. "Anyway, do you happen to have any aspirin with you? She had it rough last night…"

With a smile curving his lips, Evan looked at Eve for the first time since she walked to him. "That's bad, but no I don't have anything…" He said that, stared at her for a few seconds and then looked away, blushing. "I have to go now."

Then after saying that he did as he told he was going to do and left, leaving both women watching him walk out with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"You know, each guy seems more suspicious than the previous one so I'm not sure. Do you want to try with Randy again?"

"No." Eve sighed and shrugged.

But Maryse was right, Punk's words made her think that there was no point in searching anymore because he was the guy; but then the way Matt was acting seemed more suspicious than whatever riddle talk Punk could say and now she didn't know. "And we are not even halfway done with these guys."

"You are damn right we're not, we still have John, Cody and Matt; so come on and let's find our suspect for questioning number four."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Having her vision restricted by the blindfold was forcing Eve to rely on other senses rather than on her eyesight. It was rather pleasant, in a strange way it made her more perceptive to what was going on in that room and it made the experience a whole more interesting._

_So yeah she couldn't see him, but she could hear his breathing softly brushing against her ear, she could detect his masculine scent lingering in the air and if she decided to run her tongue down his throat once again she would definitely taste the sweetness of his skin. With her sight gone those were three of the senses she had left, but the one she was enjoying the most was the last sense, touching._

_And that was just because it felt great to touch him; as it turned out running her hands over his strong shoulders, through his hair and down his spine was very rewarding to her libido; he had a body carved in strong muscles that felt divine to the touch and the more she touched him the more she wanted him._

_At that point she didn't care that she didn't know who he was, she just wanted the sweet aching between her legs to be treated and the sooner it was treated the better._

_Licking her lips and arching her back to him, the brunette woman moved her hands to the nape of his neck and forced his head towards her; then, when she assumed he was close enough she pulled him to her and kissed him hard._

_He gave into it, receiving her when she boldly plunged her tongue between his lips and after letting her take control for a few seconds, reciprocating by pushing it back so he could be the one exploring her mouth with his tongue._

_Kissing… that was another nice way of savoring him and she found herself getting lost into the moment. Her secret lover tasted like hard liquor and something else she couldn't quite pick on, but whatever it was she loved it. It took her breath away, it made her feel dizzy with need and as he kissed her senseless she ran her hands down his back until they slipped underneath the rather annoying fabric of his underwear, pressing him hard against her as her fingers squeezed his flesh._

_Until that moment they had only engaged in a heavy make out session, her hands were all over him, his fingers had been all over her and into her and with their limbs entangled they had kissed over and over again; but now, feeling his body pressing hard into hers as her legs accommodated his weight was making her arousal go to a fever pitch. She wanted more, the liquid heat that settled in her center long ago craved for more and in her fuzzy mind there was only one way to satiate her need._

_She wanted him deep inside of her, and she wanted him bad._

_It could be the alcohol, it could be the fact that not knowing who he was made her feel more wanton and daring than usual or it could be that a long time has passed since the last time she was a man made her feel like that… whatever it was it didn't matter, not to her anyway._

_Pulling away from him she moaned gravelly, rotating her hips against the hardness of his manhood and thus provoking a low hum to escape his lips. It was obvious that he was more than ready to give her what she wanted, he only needed take off his underwear and give it to her._

_But he wasn't taking them off, if she pushed her groin into him he would push harder, but with those damn boxers in the way nothing was really happening. Yes she could feel his burning erection poking and teasing her entrance but other than that nothing._

_"Don't be a tease." She mumbled breathless, then after saying that she lifted one leg and brushed it against his strong bare thigh. "Just… God, do whatever you want to me, but do it now or I'll go crazy."_

_After those words he planted a kiss on her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her skin; but because Eve didn't want any more preambles she slid her hands down his sides and once they reached the edge of his underwear she started to pull them down…_

Blinking her eyes several times and shaking her head in denial, Eve bit hard on her lips and lowered her head. She has been walking down the corridor of the arena, dragging her Louis Vuitton travel-rolling luggage behind her when she was hit with yet another memory of what happened the previous night.

Now, having those memories made her feel embarrassed with herself because now that she could look at it with a sober mind, she couldn't keep herself from thinking that everything that happened in that room was wrong. First, she didn't know who the man was and second… well she didn't need a second! Just the fact that she didn't know who he was and still pushed for things to happen made her feel like a total slut.

And seriously, the more she thought about it the more she was convinced that whoever her mystery man was, he thought that she behaved like that with everyone with a Y chromosome and that was very far away from the truth.

What happened last night was a first in her lifetime and she couldn't explain how it came to happen.

Alcohol plus raging hormones seemed to explain it all, at least that was what Maryse told her, but in her mind there was no good way of explaining it. She just lost all reason for a few hours, plain and simple.

Still with her head bowed down, the Colorado native kept walking until she saw out of the corner of her eye one of her suspects. He was at the end of a corridor, sitting over a big equipment case and laughing alone.

Now, her mom used to say that he who laughed alone was remembering some kind of mischief and for some reason she felt like stopping dead on her tracks while swallowing hard down.

What if he also got a glimpse of her and the reason he was laughing was because he was remembering the crazy night of passion she so easily provided?

Yeah, it made sense…

Looking around to all sides, Eve wished that Maryse would be there with her; after all her friend had always been bolder than her and she was sure that she would have no problem approaching the man to ask him a few indiscrete questions.

But unfortunately, Maryse wasn't there so this one was up to her.

Taking in a deep breath, Eve forced her feet into motion and as is she was walking in a bad dream, she approached her possible mystery guy. "Hi." She almost choked the word out, but even though she managed a smile on her face.

"Hey." The younger man said, scanning her head to toe with all the intensity of his blue eyes as a big smile took residence on his face.

It was a dashing smile… so very like him.

"Yeah, well I was just wondering if by any chance you saw my phone last night. I lost it at the club and you know, since you were there…"

Lifting a hand and running it smoothly down his clean shaven jaw, Cody's smile got even bigger and Eve started to feel really uncomfortable under his stare.

Why was he looking at her like that? And why were her palms all of a sudden sweating?

God, she thought to herself. If she slept with Cody she was really screwed. For some reason he looked like the kind that would brag about it with his friends and that was the last thing she needed, the entire locker room knowing her misadventures.

"Your phone?" The third generation superstar asked, for some reason looking behind the case he was sitting on and snorting.

"Yeah… I lost it and-" Puffing out a breath, she rolled her eyes and tried to play it easy. She was acting suspicious and whether he was her man or not, she didn't want to give the impression something was wrong. "I'm just asking all around to see if one of you guys got it."

"Nah, I didn't see anything. Did you see anything, Randy?"

At the mention of that name, Eve tensed up and following Cody's eyes, she saw that Randy was down on the floor stretching and warming up. She just hadn't seen him because he was down, and thinking about it coherently he was probably the reason Cody was laughing earlier on.

They had probably been just talking, but with her nerves on edges like they were, what she saw was Cody laughing at her.

"Nope." The so called Viper said, stopping his exercises for a second so he could take a look a scrutinizing look at her.

"But I did see you dancing last night; maybe your phone just fell off." Cody said with a shrug, his eyes refusing to leave hers. "Or maybe Barb got it, you were with here, right?"

Blinking rapidly, Eve tried to digest that information. So Cody has seen her dancing and he has even noticed with who she was… maybe that said it all!

He has been eyeing her and when the opportunity came BAM! He struck and he struck hard…

Maybe he told Randy already; or no, no, no… maybe Randy was her guy instead of Cody…

Lowering her eyes, Eve saw that Orton was back doing his thing and that the stretching he was doing made his shirt ride a bit high up his stomach, revealing a small portion of his lower stomach and his hip.

Now, it was not like she hadn't seen him showing more skin that that, but as she saw that specific part of his flesh on that particular night, she couldn't help but to wonder if those were the hips she has grabbed insistently to pull him closer…

Moving her eyes up from his hips, Eve scanned his tight torso and the way his white thin shirt wasn't leaving much to her wondering eyes and then with all the care in the world she finally got to his face. Then her eyes locked with his and surprise, surprise, he was watching her; one eyebrow rising on his forehead and the shadow of a smile forming on his lips.

He has never smiled at her… not that she could remember so why was he doing it now?

In her mind it was because he was having a very detailed memory of her naked body trembling with need underneath his or because he was having a very vivid image of whatever Cody told him.

Shaking her head and feeling her face flush, Eve quickly looked up at Cody and forced out a smile. "Well thanks anyway, I'll just… go,"

With that said, she grabbed her suitcase even harder and kept walking; her goal moving as fast as she could and away from those two.

"Jesus, Eve… you have outdone yourself with this one… really." Closing her eyes and breathing in, the sultry Diva left her suitcases at the door of catering and got in. Usually, she would go straight into the Divas' locker room to leave her stuff but she wasn't thinking straight and she wanted a strong coffee to clear up her head.

Randy has shaken her up… she didn't know why but he just did.

"Hey mamacita, over here!"

Eve heard the shout out and lifting her head she saw both Bella twins sitting with Matt aka Zack, Daniel and John; great, just what she needed, her suspects to appear in pairs!

At least she knew Danielson wasn't her man, he had way too much facial hair and besides, she doubted that Barbie would try to hook her up with a guy they all knew Brie was interested in.

Oh but there was still John and Matt, and like she told Maryse, the two of them were suspects.

Not seeing a way out of that one so she could recuperate after Randy and Cody, Eve put her most neutral face and made her way to them.

"Where the hell have you been? Last night you disappeared out of thin air and left us down at the club. That was rude." Brie exclaimed, turning around so she could face the newcomer.

Eve almost cringed at the question. Talking about last night when two of the possible mystery men were sitting within hearing distance wasn't something she wanted to do in that moment, or ever.

But not having an escape she fixed her eyes on her friend, sat down and in an exaggerated manner she flipped at her hair. She was aware that all eyes were on her so she decided to keep on with the story Maryse established and pretend she had no idea what happened.

"You won't believe this, but I…" God why was everyone staring at her? "I don't remember leaving the club, one moment I was down there and then I woke up with the worst hangover ever. It was weird…"

"Man, that's sick! I don't remember much of what happened either. One moment I was fist pumping through the night and then I woke up naked and laying in my bathtub."

Opening her eyes as wide as she could, Eve had to fight hard against the urge of blurting out a what? But it was just that she was imagining a very drunk Matt trying to Woo Woo Woo her. After all everyone knew he had a crush on her and who could say? Maybe his wish came true last night as she totally let go with him…

At both their words, Nikki giggled. "I can relate, I drank way too much last night as well; ask Brie, she had to carry me back to my room."

"Yes, it was totally annoying." The other woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"So did everyone here got drunk out of their mind last night? I mean seriously! That's so bad…" Bryan said, shaking his head.

"Yup, I think everyone was there and yes, we all had a good time and probably got drunk." Nikki said with a shrug.

"I wasn't there and I definitely didn't get drunk."

"Oh yeah, we forgot that you don't drink… or do anything at all to have fun." Matt shot back.

"Leave the man alone, he's probably the one with more senses out of all of us." John groaned from his place, crossing his arms up to his chest as he leaned back into his chair.

Now John, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her because he was wearing his cap way down on his face. And yes, she could say that was suspicious but the truth was that it wasn't odd for him; she has known the man for a while and by then she knew that he loved wearing those ridiculous caps everywhere and if he happened to be even a little bit hangover or sleepy he would hide behind them without shame.

But he has been there at the club, she saw him around and that also made him a suspect. If he was there he could have talked to Justin and Barbie and plan the whole thing.

"That's because he's a virgin." Nikki laughed and Eve turned her attention back to the veteran wrestler.

"A virgin?"

Bryan looked at her and chuckled. "I'm a vegan, there's a big difference but your friend here thinks I will get riled up every time she says that." He said smiling and without taking his eyes away from hers.

"She's messing with you, papi, don't mind her." Brie said dreamily, leaning into the other man and smiling.

Blinking and losing interest in them, Eve bit on her lips and looked down at her nails, focusing her attention in them.

"You know…" Nikki said, "I think maybe you left the club with Barbie, I mean, you all disappeared together."

At that, Eve opened her mouth and nodded. She wanted to see both men's reaction at the mention of her traitor of a friend and possible accomplice to one of them but she forced her eyes to remain in her friend. "Do you think so?"

"So you really can't remember anything?" That was John and as soon as his question was asked her eyes went to him.

With his cap so down his face it was hard to read his eyes so she shrugged and pouted her lips. "Not really…"

As if reading her mind, John took off his cap and yes, all the intensity of his blue eyes were on her. "I've gotten wasted more than once in my life and I always remember what I do."

"I don't, I don't think I'm alcohol tolerant; and I've done some stupid things while drunk." Matt said, smiling as if he was proud of that statement.

Breathing in, Eve ran her manicured fingers through her hair and shrugged, trying to look as indifferent as she could. "Well, I don't think I'm good at this drinking thing either but trust me, it won't happen again."

"Are you serious? I mean last night we had fun, we danced, you drank from my beer… how would I get to live that again if you are sober?"

"Well bottle that moment in your mind because my friend here won't dance with you again." Brie laughed and mumbling something, Matt folded his arms to his chest.

"Yeah, well let's talk about our match here then."

Eve leered at him, wondering why the sudden urge to drop the subject. Could it be that he didn't want her to remember what really happened?

Quirking her lips she decided to go for one last attempt at subtly pushing for information about the previous night to come out. "As long as it was Barbie and not some pervert the one that got me to my room I don't think there's a problem… the last thing I need is that kind of drunkenness mistake."

"Oh I know, that would be like horrible! But don't worry; no one would have let you walk out with a stranger."

"I didn't say a stranger, just a pervert." Eve said again, holding her breath and waiting for a hint…

"The match, come on guys." Zack urged, all of a sudden looking all down.

Eve pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue as she processed the information. She was even more confused now; Matt looked guilty as charged, but out of all the guys he was the least likely to strike so low.

Besides, she just couldn't see him as being the one that made her lose all her control. She just couldn't; Matt? Oh hell no…

Lifting her head up, she looked at Matt, he was sitting with his elbows resting over his knees, looking down to the floor and mumbling something about the match. Then she looked at John and saw that he was still sitting with his arms crossed over his chest while he looked at her.

When their eyes meet he smiled and she arched an eyebrow, staring at him and wondering… but then Brie called her name and she looked at her.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, what was that?"

Nikki flashed her a smile and tilted her head, blinking a few times as she stared back at her.

"Ah, nothing, I'm going out to get some food; are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to find Beth and go over some things." With that said, she hurried to her feet and without looking back, she walked out.

She wanted to get out of there and try once again to call Barbie, hopefully the damn girl would pick up her phone and the identity of her mystery man would be revealed that same night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Eve walked out of catering, her intention has been to call Barbie as soon as it was possible; and if things went her way and she got an answer she was going to demand the other woman to explain a couple of things; first, who was the man she put in her room while she was drunk and second, why did she do such a thing?

Then, after all was said and done she was going to murder her through the phone because what she did to her was stupid, wrong and and evil!

But her plan failed, because as soon as she dialed the younger blonde's number for the ninth time that day, what she got was her answering machine telling her to try again later on.

"Stupid Barbie and her stupid ideas," Eve mumbled to no one in particular after hanging the phone up. "And stupid me for being so… gullible."

The truth was that hating on Barbara for what she did was easy, but if she was to be level headed she had to admit that if there was someone to blame in the whole situation, it was her.

If she had any sense whatsoever she wouldn't have done half the things she did; she should have just lift her hands, take off the blindfold and send her mystery man packing before he could even lay a finger on her.

But nooooo, oh no, instead of doing that she coaxed him and even encouraged him to put more than a finger on her, and what was worse, she never took the blindfold off.

Pouting her lips, the former Divas Champion put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and kept walking, the sound of her heels echoing all through the corridor as she went on.

Maybe what she needed was to be more aggressive in her questioning, chances were that if she put a little pressure in the right man he was going to spill the beans and confess.

She couldn't cower like she did with Randy; no, she needed to find the truth and the sooner the better.

Nodding in self agreement, she made her way into the Divas locker room, opened the door and left her things there. Once she was done she walked out once again and started to roam the corridors of the arena; her mission was to find one of her possible mystery men to do a little investigation.

The first one she spotted was Evan, and upon seeing him she squinted her eyes, tilted her head and walked towards him.

Why was he even there? He wasn't cleared to be wrestling yet…

As she made her way to him she saw that the younger man was standing with his back to her as he looked into the distance; he seemed spaced out and it wasn't until she tapped his shoulder with her forefinger that he snapped back to reality and turned around to see her.

Flashing her best fake smile, Eve crossed her arms up to her chest and arched an eyebrow. "Hi, didn't you say that you were going back home?"

Evan smiled shyly while adjusting his eyeglasses and for the second time that day she noticed that he looked kind of nervous when she addressed him. "I did, I just um, came back to take a ride with Nao… with Yoshi."

Eve hummed and shrugged. "Why?" Why did he need to take a ride with anybody when he wasn't even on the road?

"Because, I have a meeting tomorrow night and it's better to make the drive with some company?" He chuckled, his eyes shifty as he forced a smile on his lips.

"Well, I don't want to be nosey but it's just that I was wondering if you lied earlier today." She playfully touched his shoulder and winked at him. But even when her conversation seemed casual and her mode friendly, she was watching him very closely.

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Evan smiled what seemed like a painful smile and Eve couldn't help but to wonder if those were the lips she kissed and if that was the tongue that traced paths over her skin as she shamelessly asked for more.

"Lie?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes finally meeting with hers.

Why so nervous?

"You know, when Maryse asked you if you were coming back to action tonight and you said no."

"Ah," He said with a big smile. "No, that wasn't a lie."

"Good, I don't like when people lie to me; even when it's by omission."

"Well, I don't like to lie so..." He shrugged, then he smiled.

Eve nodded, trying to decide in her mind if she should push a little harder. He seemed suspicious, that was for sure, but then again that he was hanging backstage and riding with one of the boys even when he was out of action didn't mean he was her mystery man.

It just meant that… well, she didn't know what that meant and she decided that she needed to keep an eye on him just in case. True, he seemed too shy to pull what her mystery man pulled on her, but if she came to look at it from another perspective, the fact that she has been blindfolded so he could act kind of made sense.

While she was trying to make her mind when it came to him, she saw Randy walking by and she decided to move on to her second target.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around so bye." With that said, Eve walked pass him and went in the direction Randy went, keeping an eye on him as he made a bee line through the corridors.

Now, what she needed was to plan on something to say because she didn't want to be tongue tied while trying to interrogate him so she needed to think.

Think… how to approach Randy Orton without looking suspicious? Hmmm…

As she casually walked after him, she heard someone calling her name and she halted. "Hey, Eve."

In any other occasion the interruption would have bothered her because she had some investigation to do, but because she recognized the voice immediately as belonging to one of her suspects she turned around and smiled.

It was Punk, and as she watched him walk to her she half hoped and half dreaded to hear a confession from him. "Hey."

But the confession didn't come and the tall tattooed man just took out of his hoodie a cell phone and held it up for her to see. "Is this your phone? It's blocked so I couldn't tell for sure who it belongs to."

Eve blinked a few times and frowned, but then she remembered that Maryse told him that she was searching for her lost her phone and she had to smile. "No, that's not my phone."

"Ookaaay, then I'll have to return it to where I found it." He said with half a grin as he put it back into the pocket of his hoodie.

"You stole that phone?"

Punk placed a hand to his hip and pursed his lips. "I wouldn't say that I stole it, that's an ugly word. I just saw it somewhere and thought it could be yours."

At his confession, Eve wrinkled her nose and rested her entire weight on her left foot. In her mind that was stealing, but because he did it for her she thought it was nice and she told him so. "That's nice, I don't think the legit owner would like to find it gone but it was nice of you."

Punk shrugged as if it was nothing. "Yeah, well I wanted to collaborate with your Hangover search; I mean I can't say I've been in that kind of situation ever in my life but it must blow. But hey, at least it's a phone you are looking for and not a man."

Freezing, Eve arched an eyebrow and the smile disappeared from her face. "And why would I be looking for a man?

"I didn't say you were looking for one, just that it's good you are not looking for one like in the movie… you know, instead of a phone they were looking for a man and then it turned out he was in the roof and, am I babbling? I feel like I'm babbling."

Swallowing down, the brunette lifted her face a little and looked at him through half closed eyes for a few seconds. He didn't look nervous like Evan had, in fact he seemed amused and he even had a smugly grin on his face to prove it. "Well you were kind of babbling."

"I do that a lot, I guess, or so I've been told. Anyway, I think I need to return this now." He said, pointing at his pocket as he clicked his tongue. "I saw it very near Orton so I think it could be his."

"Randy's?" How convenient was that? Smiling, she closed one eye and clapped. "Aren't we lucky? I just saw him walking in that direction; do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure," He said and started to walk in the direction she told him to. "That way if he gets mad I'll blame you." He said leaning to her as they walked side by side.

"Then I'll blame last night and alcohol, because if it wasn't because I got more than a little drunk I wouldn't be in this situation."

Punk shrugged, Eve saw him out of the corner of her eye and she wondered how she could question him without looking too pushy. After all, the Chicago native was not Evan and for some reason she believed that if he was her man, tearing the truth out of him was going to be more difficult than with the others.

"Thanks for helping me; I mean, I never thought that you would want to do that since I was drunk and you are Straight Edge…"

"Well, it's not like I'm preachy. As long as you don't try to pour alcohol down my throat or blow smoke in my face I practically don't care what you do with your life."

Really? Was his indifference enough so he could sleep with an out of her mind drunk co-worker?

"Seems fair, but it must be annoying to you being around us when we go out drinking because I've never seen you hanging around."

Punk took in a deep breath and looked at her. "I do go out with the guys from time to time and when I do you'll see me around laughing at all the stupid shit you do when drunk." He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't really see the point of it though as I think people can have fun with a clear mind instead of you know, losing phones and blanking out."

Eve bit on her lips and looked straight into his green eyes. She didn't know what to make of his words but she nodded, agreeing with him. "You are right, some of the most stupid things in my life I've done while drunk."

"People just seem to transform under the influence of alcohol and even when I laugh, most of the time I don't like how volatile people become."

Halting in front of the door she saw Randy get in, Eve stood in front of Punk and stared directly into his eyes. Could it be that those deep eyes of his has seen more of her than anyone in that arena had?

She didn't think so just because it was kind of weird to imagine him as her guy; but who knew, he was known for being around quite a lot so she was going to assume that being Straight Edge didn't inhibit him from having sex.

The question was, would he have sex with someone who was obviously inebriated?

Just when she was about to ask his take on having sex with a drunk woman, the door busted open and none other than Randy Orton stood between the two of them.

Eve looked away from Punk and looked at the Viper. He was frowning, looking from Punk to her with an annoyed look on his face.

As she stood there, it hit her that it basically seemed as if he just interrupted them from a very private conversation.

After all they were in a secluded corner of the arena, all alone and standing face to face while looking into each other's eyes. It seemed suspicious and she could read on the other man's face that he was already making assumptions.

"What do you want?" He said slowly, his eyes squinting.

"Is this yours?" Punk asked casually as he took out the phone out his pocket. "I kind of found it… somewhere." He looked at Eve with a hint of amusement in his eye and she reciprocated by smiling.

Randy looked at it, took it and after looking at the two of them in turns he frowned. After doing that, he closed the door in their face and that was it.

For a moment, Punk and Eve stood there in silence, just staring at each other as the seconds flew by; but then the current champion broke the silence and snorted. "And they say I'm the jerk."

Shaking her head, Eve ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. "He's not very nice, isn't he?"

"I don't know, I guess he's just Randy." Punk said with a shrug as he looked around. "Anyway, I have to do a few things before getting ready for my match so I'll see you around. Ah, and tell your friend Maurice I lost her phone number so if I find something, I'll just tell you personally."

"Maryse?" She asked with a frown, she knew the older man liked to change her friend's name for either Maurice or Pepe, but she hadn't know that the blonde woman gave him her phone number so he could call her… slut.

Nodding, Punk grinned and then he turned around and left.

Eve showed him a meek smile and waved a silent goodbye; when he was gone she began to walk away too.

So… so far her investigation has been futile so feeling defeated and more confused than ever, she walked back the way she came and headed straight to John's locker room.

The night wasn't over yet and he and Matt where two of the suspects she wanted to get alone to question… and Randy of course, but out of three she felt safest going to John first.

Now, quite honestly, of all the men, she hoped John wasn't the one because he was the one she considered to be the closest one to her.

They were not like best friends or anything, but she along with all the Divas saw the man as a big brother that would give them advice to get better and yeah, working with him had made them bond in a special way. With that said, she would see the fact that he had sex with her while she was drunk like a betrayal from his part.

Opening the door without knocking, the blonde went straight in and sat on a bench. Apparently, John was not there and if he was he was in the bathroom so she just rested her elbows over her knees and hid her face in her hands.

Matt, Phil, Evan, Cody, Randy and John; one of them was hiding things from her and she needed to find out who it was. She couldn't go on with half the knowledge of what happened without learning all of what went on in that room.

She needed to know it all, from who was her secret lover and especially if they carried the whole thing to the very end. She thought they did, but she wasn't sure…

Deep in her thoughts, Eve snapped back when she felt someone putting their hands on her shoulders to massage her lightly. She knew the touch so taking in a deep breath she tried to relax. "You are too tense."

Yes she was, and as his fingers worked on her tense muscles she couldn't help but to have a flashback of a few fingers running through her skin and ending delving deep into her most secret of places.

She also remembered how she spread her legs to give him more room to explore and she could almost hear the noises that she made as he touched her; the memory made her blush profusely.

Trying to clear her mind, Eve threw her head back and blew the breath she just inhaled. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

The man behind her took his hands away from her and sighed. She couldn't see him but she heard him. "Why's that?" He asked in his usual cheerful tone.

Should she tell him? No, it was true that they were friends but her faith on him wasn't so strong as to confess what she did last night. If she told him he would definitely think she was a slut and she didn't want him to see her like that.

Ah, but that was if he wasn't the mystery man, because if he was he probably thought she was a slut anyway.

"Just thinking about some stuff." She said with a shrug as she turned around to face him.

John was just standing there, already in his wrestling gear even when he didn't have his sneakers on. His eyes were on her and she had to lift her face to take a better look at him.

"Is this about that thing you said about not remembering what happened last night?"

Eve sucked into her mouth her bottom lip and then after chewing on it for a few seconds she let it go. "Kind of," She said with caution. "I just feel that because I can't remember, something is missing and that I need to find out what it is."

John lowered himself to her level and tilted his head. However, he didn't say anything and just looked at her with those tantalizing blue eyes of his.

Was he trying to tell her something with the way he was looking at her or was he trying to be a supportive friend by listening to her vent.

Nah, Maryse was right in something, John didn't seem like the kind of man that needed to get a woman drunk and blindfolded to have sex with her, with his looks and good nature he could have anyone he wanted.

Leaning in a bit closer to him and trying to be subtle, she breathed into his scent. He smelled nice, very nice but she couldn't for the life of her identify his scent as being the one the mystery man had last night. "I just hope I didn't screw up by doing something I shouldn't have done."

John blinked slowly and then went on. "Do you feel like you screwed up?"

Eve nodded but no, she didn't think she did, she knew it!

"Well, then I think you should…"

Before he could finish his sentence, her phone started to ring and she took it out to answer it quickly, before even checking who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Pops! I have like a thousand messages from you so what's up?"

Upon listening to that voice, the brunette Diva got to her feet and almost knocked John over, but not caring she walked out the door and with the phone glued to hear ear she sighed.

It was Barbie, and she was going to get her answers right in that moment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"So, tell me what's the big emergency; my man is waiting for me in bed and I don't want him to miss me too much." Barbie said in a sickening bubbly tone of voice that made Eve roll her eyes in annoyance.

To be completely honest, she didn't care that Barbie's boyfriend was waiting for her and she didn't want to know what she was going to do with him once their conversation was over; all she cared for was to get her answers.

With that in mind, the pretty Diva took in a deep breath and walked to a secluded corner of the arena. Then once she was sure there was no one around, she pressed the phone closer to her ear and exhaled the air she just inhaled through her mouth.

"Listen to me Barb, listen to me very carefully. Who was the guy you let into my room the other night and why did you do that?"

The response she got was a fit of giggles from the other woman and Eve actually felt the urge of smacking her in the head… at least if only she was nearer.

"Oh boy, we knew you were going to get a laugh out of that."

"A laugh?" Eve snorted bitterly, her fingers squeezing her iPhone for all it was worth it. "Why would I get a laugh out of that, Barbie?" Was it the part where she slept with some random guy just for the hell of it hilarious or was it the part where she didn't even know who he was?

"Well…" Her fellow WWE Diva chuckled from the other side. "Because it was fun-y?"

After the younger girl said that, Eve blinked a couple of times and shook her head incredulously. Was she serious? She couldn't believe it. "Look, just tell me who it was."

"Okay, okay, okay, wait a second." The other woman said, chuckling into the phone once again. "What do you mean that you don't know who it was? I mean you didn't have sex with him, right Poops?"

"Of course I didn't!" She yelled into the phone, giving the impression that she was very offended by the question. Yeah she screwed up, but it wasn't like she wanted the whole world to know about it.

If she told Maryse it was because one, she was desperate and two, because of all her friends in the business, the French-Canadian was the more discrete; sure… she was loud and bold, but at the end of the day she would never share with everyone around her dirty little secret.

Now, she knew she couldn't expect that same discretion with the Bellas and Barbie was apt to slip it around by 'mistake'.

"Ah okay, okay." Barbie laughed, and in her eye's mind Eve could actually see her at the other side, twirling her hair with one finger, smiling widely and holding the phone to her ear.

"So who was it?" She asked, barely containing a desperate edge in her voice.

"This is too much fun! Why don't you try to guess," She said in a sing a-like voice. "It's not so hard if you come to think about it."

"Barbie!" Ugh! Didn't she want to go back to her man? Rolling her eyes and trying to keep her cool, Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Was it Cody?"

"No!" Barbie blurted out. "OMG you know what would be even more fun, if we played this as if it was Guess Who?"

Not even listening to the suggestion, Eve went on. "Was it Matt?"

"That's not how you play it, you have to ask…"

"I don't care how you play it, was it Matt or not?" She exclaimed in exasperation as she opened her eyes to make sure she was still alone.

Luckily, she was.

On the other line she heard Barbie mutter something about how she was no fun, but then she took in a deep breath and went on with the same enthusiasm. "What Matt? Striker, Evan or Zack?"

"Any of them, Barbie, any of them." Eve said, pacing around the corner as her free hand slapped her forehead.

"No, it wasn't any of them. Actually, you are very coooold from getting it right, Poops."

"Was it Punk?"

"Punk?" Barbie chuckled, "He's not nice enough to surprise you with a dance. Oh but that would have been very interesting, he's kind of hot."

Alright, so it wasn't Punk either, at least Maryse was going to be relieved with that one.

Actually she was also glad that it wasn't him because in their last interaction she liked him well enough and she didn't want to go from liking him to hating him in a space of hours.

So, four down and two more to go; with her luck it was going to be the last guy she would ask for, but either way she was going to leave Randy for last. "Was it John?"

"Hmmm, what John? Cena, Laurinaitis or Morrison?"

"You have to be kidding me! Of course I mean Cena; I mean Morrison isn't even in the company!"

"Ding, ding, ding! You have a winner. Yay, that was fun, it's true that you didn't know how to play but yeah… it was fun."

Shaking her head, Eve halted on her tracks. "It was John?" John her friend did that to her and didn't even had the guts to face her and tell her about it?

Oh no, no, no, no…

"Well yeah! At the club you were saying how a celebration wasn't complete without a lap dance from a hot guy so Justin and I convinced John to give you one. It was all for fun, he even said that he was going to throw you off by botching it. How come you didn't know it was him?"

"I'll have to call you back." Eve mumbled and without waiting for a response she hung up her phone.

For a few minutes she remained glued to her spot, her mind speeding a thousand miles per second as her body remained frozen. But then, as if moved from a force from deep within her, legs went into action and she walked straight to the room she knew John was in.

She didn't walk in a rush, she walked with a calm that didn't match the storm of feelings she was feeling at the moment. She was mad, she was incredulous and above all she felt betrayed.

She was very clear that she was probably the one that incited John to act, after all she could remember most of the things that happened in her room and her memory incriminated her as an instigator.

But John being her friend should have stopped her; and if for some reason he didn't the least he could have done was stick around and tell her face to face.

But no, when she saw him that day and said that she didn't remembered what happened he said nothing, and when she went to him and confessed that she was almost sure that she screw up he said nothing either.

In her mind that was a betrayal of her trust and she couldn't look past that so easily, not from John.

So, with her anger increasing with the minute, Eve reached his door, opened it and walked in. There was no knock, no calling him out and no advice of what was coming his way.

The first thing she saw when walking in was John lacing up his sneakers while sitting in the same bench she has been sitting just fifteen minutes ago, and as soon as she broke in he looked up and fixed his eyes into hers.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" She asked curtly while crossing her arms up to her chest.

As a response, John's jaw tensed and he tilted his head, his face telling what his words were failing to do.

Just with the look on his face, Eve could say without a doubt that he knew perfectly fine what she was talking about and to his credit he didn't try to deny it nor did he tried to defend himself; he just kept his eyes on hers and drew in a deep breath. "So you do remember."

Eve snorted bitterly and closed her eyes; she didn't want to lose her temper and go off on him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eve heard John getting slowly up to his feet and a second later he approached her, and because she wanted to keep an eye on him she opened her eyes and looked up to him.

He was close, not as close to invade her personal space but close enough for her to lift her hand and smack him across the face; and God knew how much she wanted to do that! But because deep inside she knew she couldn't lay all the blame on him she remained immobile and waited for him to talk.

"And when was I supposed to tell you, Eve? Just after you said you didn't remember a thing of what you did last night or maybe when you came to tell me how you think you screwed up?" He asked, his tone prudent and paused.

"Any of those times would have been great. Or I don't know, you could have told me last night while it was happening or maybe, just maybe you could have showed your face before disappearing without leaving any trace behind."

John lowered his face and licked his lips. "You are right, I should have." With that said he lifted his face back up and went back to looking at her.

At his words, Eve chuckled and shook her head again. She still couldn't believe he would do something like that to her; it was awful.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked up to the ceiling and pursed he lips. "How far did we go?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking back to him, Eve stared deep into his blue eyes blinked slowly. "You know what I mean. I don't remember it all so I want to know how far we went."

"We went all the way." He said, his voice a dark whisper floating in the air.

At the confirmation of what her mind already knew, Eve covered her face with both hands and mumbled a complain.

She really screwed up pretty bad.

"Eve, I don't…"

"Did we at least use a condom?" She interrupted him with the question, hoping that at least they did that right.

"I… I didn't have one with me so no, we didn't use anything."

"Oh God," She said, her hands still covering her face. Now, more than mad she was now feeling overwhelmed by shame. Last night she acted like a slut and he probably thought she was one.

That's why he didn't say anything, he just took what she so willingly offered him and that was it. There was no need to explain or to justify himself.

"I just, I wasn't planning for what happened so I didn't have one with me." He said and Eve could feel him getting even more near. "Hey, look at me."

The Colorado native shook her head no; there was no way she wanted to look at his face knowing that he probably had a clear image in his mind of what happened last night with her. He saw her naked, he touched her all over, he kissed her all over and she did the same with him, minus the seeing part…

But God, even if she hadn't seen him she had touched him way too intimately. Even before getting him to bed she started the whole thing by taking off his shirt so she could run her hands all over his hard stomach and chest and then she went for the big price between his legs. She stroked him through his pants until he was hard as he could get and then she went as far as to urge him to take his pants off.

He did nothing to comply with her demands and how could she look at him now?

Not minding her rejection to look at him, John reached for her and took the hands out of her face, then once they were out of the way he grabbed her chin and made her face up. "Come on, look at me."

It took her a few seconds to make up her mind, but then she finally opened her eyes and found him looking deep into her eyes. "You should have stopped me, John, you knew I was drunk. I wasn't even thinking straight."

At her words, John puffed. "Maybe I should have; but I had a few drinks on me as well and Jesus, Eve, you were just…"

"I know-" Eve rasped out, interrupting him. She didn't want him to say out loud that she was too pushy and that the only thing that was left for her to do was throw him over her bed, rip all his clothes off and then ride him silly until morning came… no, she didn't want him to say that.

She could understand why he did it; after all he was a man and men made the lousiest of friends. If you made them chose between a friendship and getting laid they would definitely chose getting laid, especially if it was as easy as she made it.

"You should have told me." She said once more, because if there was something that was really bothering her was that he didn't even mention it. "Or was it that you thought I was never going to find out?"

John moved his hand from her chin and slid it to the back of her head, bringing her one inch closer towards him. Before last night he has never touched her like that, but this wasn't anything compared to what he did last night. "I know, and I have no excuse for that, but I only realized you blacked out today and I'm still processing it. I thought you knew…"

Moving her head to the side, Eve escaped his touch and took a few steps away from him. "Well since I was blindfolded I obviously didn't know, John."

With that said, she turned around and walked out the door, leaving John behind staring after her as she walked forward.

He should have told her, she shouldn't have acted the way she did and he should have stopped her. But the thing was that neither of them acted in the most prudent of ways and now no matter what they would do, their friendship was broken, it was just to be seen if one day they could mend it.

End

**A/N:** I think all of you knew it was John, lol. Oh well, there's a sequel for this, it's going to be a bit different but if you like John/Eve drama, feel free to check it out, it's called Back & Forth :)

~Nani~


End file.
